Sny bywają dziwne, jawa jeszcze bardziej
by temarcia
Summary: Hijikata budzi się z koszmaru, aby w chwilę później znaleźć się w kolejnym. Co w tym czasie robi jego dowódca? Epizod 113 - Toaletowa rewolucja.


**Sny bywają dziwne, jawa jeszcze bardziej.**

Co za chory sen! Bakterie-potwory przejęły w nim władzę nad kwaterą główną potężnych Shinsengumi. Ba, pochłonęły Edo! Rozpełzły się wszędzie, jak jakieś robaki.

Bardziej obleśnej wizji post-apokalipsy, Hijikata nie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Najdziwniejsze w całym jej absurdzie było to, że te bakterie miały ludzkie twarze, a właściwie jedną i to dość konkretną. Każda wyglądała, jak komendant Kondou - miała jego krótką, sterczącą fryzurę, w komplecie z odwłokiem i setką odnóży. Co więcej, te stwory, chociaż rozjuszone, jego - Hijikatę jednak oszczędziły. Uniosły go w górę, lekko i ostrożnie. Frunął ponad nimi w złocistej poświacie. Przyjemne uczucie...

Stop! To przecież głupie. Najlepiej zapomnieć i skończyć z anime. Hijikata westchnął i podniósł się z łóżka. Od tego wszystkiego chciało mu się sikać.

To, na co natrafił we wspólnej łazience, sprawiło że zmienił się w istny słup soli. Kondou z perwersyjnie ucieszoną miną, stał przy pisuarze, wciąż zaklinowany. Otrząsnąwszy się spod wpływu tej dziwacznej sceny, Hijikata odwrócił się szybko i wyszedł. Wrócił do pokoju, położył się w łóżku. Może nadal śnił? Musiał to przemyśleć.

Tym razem to jednak była rzeczywistość, bardziej pokręcona, niż sen o bakteriach. Kondou musiał tam tkwić od samego rana, a wszystko przez tę przeklętą, toaletową rewolucję... Innowacje typu: sikanie przez dziurę wywierconą w desce „aby nie rozlewać", jak widać, nie były udanym pomysłem; i ich dowódca zdążył się o tym przekonać.

Ale jak mu się udało, aż tak zaklinować, żeby do tej pory nie móc się wydostać? Hijkata nie chciał rozważać szczegółów. Skrzywił się, bo wiedział, co należy zrobić.

- Toushi - szepnął Kondou ze wzruszeniem w głosie - wróciłeś.

Jak scena z opery mydlanej, myślał Hijikata biorąc głębszy oddech. Udawał, że sprawa go wcale nie rusza.

- Załatwmy to szybko - powiedział ponuro.

Sięgnął po katanę. Uniósł ją wysoko, gotowy do cięcia. Kondou wrzasnął wniebogłosy.

- Czekaj, Toushi! - jego twarz pobladła z przerażenia. – Czekaj! Chcesz mnie wykastrować!

Hijikata, widząc paniczną reakcję, zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Chciałem tylko zniszczyć tą drewnianą deskę; żebyś w końcu mógł się stąd wydostać - tłumaczył z powagą, raz po raz rzucając znaczące spojrzenia, to na twarz dowódcy, to na jego biznes.

- Zwariowałeś? - Kondou krzyknął przerażony. - A gdybyś mi odciął...!

- Myślałem, że ufasz moim zdolnościom - jego podopieczny był rozczarowany.

- Ufam, ale w takiej delikatnej kwestii potrzebne są niezwykle subtelne metody!

Na to Hijikata przewrócił oczyma, odkładając katanę z powrotem na jej miejsce. Doprawdy, jak z dzieckiem. Myślał, że uniknie takiej sytuacji, lecz nie pozostało inne rozwiązanie - nie było wyboru. Z nerwów przygryzł wargi; zrobił krok do przodu, aby stanąć za plecami Kondou. Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień objął go od tyłu, oplatając ciasno ramionami w pasie.

Kondou drgnął, jak gdyby porażony prądem. Nie widział Toushirou, który stał tuż za nim; nie widział, ale czuł wyraźnie jego ciepłe ciało. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zrobił się czerwony.

Dlaczego Toushi nagle zapragnął się przytulać? W innych okolicznościach Kondou mógł zrozumieć przyjacielski uścisk, jednak w chwili obecnej… W chwili obecnej to było dwuznaczne.

- Słuchaj, Toushi... - zaczął, ale nie dokończył.

Stopa Hijikaty huknęła o deskę, a w tym samym czasie reszta jego ciała pociągnęła Kondou w odwrotnym kierunku. Okrzyk bólu rezonował wewnątrz ścian łazienki, jednak Toushi wcale nie przestawał ciągnąć. Odpychał się nogą od pechowej deski, próbując na siłę wyswobodzić szefa.

- Przestań, Toushi! - komendant protestował głośno. - Mówię Ci, przestań! Nic z tego nie będzie...! - ale Hijikata wcale go nie słuchał.

- Bądź twardy! Jeszcze… Tylko… Trochę!

Kondou nie miał wyjścia. Musiał mu przyłożyć.

- Bycie twardym niewiele mi tutaj pomoże! A gdybyś mi urwał...! - Nie dokończył zdania bo jego podwładny znowu wszedł mu w słowo.

- Przecież chciałem pomóc - powiedział zdyszany.

Obaj już dawno wytrąceni z równowagi, patrzyli na siebie, jakby mieli walczyć.

- To są twoim zdaniem subtelne metody?

- A masz lepszy pomysł? - warknął Hijikata.

- Żebyś wiedział, Toushi! - odgryzł się dowódca. - Przynieś coś ciekłego i bardzo śliskiego.

Hijikata westchnął ciężko, po czym zniknął z pomieszczenia; by pojawić się w nim kilka sekund później. Usłyszawszy kroki, Kondou odwrócił głowę, i niemal natychmiast podejrzliwie spytał.

- Co to jest?

- Majonez.

W istocie, nie było to nic więcej.

- Widzę, że majonez – wyraz jego twarzy był daleki od zachwytu. - Myślałem, że pójdziesz po jakiś lubrykant - dodał podupadłwszy już całkiem na duchu.

- Nie jestem zboczeńcem! Nie mam takich rzeczy!

Toushirou wyglądał na rozgniewanego, jakby podważono jego dobre imię. Nie dostrzegał faktu, że plan z majonezem, miał jeszcze bardziej perwersyjny kontekst. Prawdopodobnie, nawet nie byłby w stanie sam tego wymyślić. Był zbyt… Przyzwoity. Kondou wręcz przeciwnie. Pomysł smarowania intymnego miejsca czymś jadalnym, uruchomił jego bujną wyobraźnię. Potrząsnąwszy głową, jakby chciał w ten sposób wyrzucić z niej wszystkie sprośne skojarzenia, sięgnął po butelkę. Toushi podał mu ją bez słowa, po czym odwrócił się szybko.

Stojąc plecami do sceny, zaczął myśleć nad tym, jak to się rozgrywa. Nie wyszedł, by mieć pewność, że plan się powiedzie. Nie patrzył, aby zachować pozory. Taka kurtuazja dla dobra dowódcy; Hijikata przecież i tak go już widział. Większość Shinsengumi widziała co nieco, kiedy Kondou za dużo wypił na imprezie. Część podwładnych w prawdzie mogła nie pamiętać, ale Toushirou znał go nie od wczoraj, i znał też ten nawyk zdejmowania ubrań, ilekroć dowódca znalazł się pod wpływem.

Gdyby poprzestawał na górnej połowie, nie było by sprawy. W końcu, co w tym złego? Ich komendant przecież, miał co pokazywać. Dobrze zbudowane, zdrowe, męskie ciało - aż miło popatrzeć i każdy to przyzna. Ładnie wyrzeźbione ramiona i klatka piersiowa; umięśnione ręce, zapewne tak silne, że łatwo uniosłyby innego mężczyznę.

Dolną partię ciała też czasem odsłaniał. To dlatego Hijikata umiał odtworzyć w pamięci pełen obraz dowódcy i zanim zrozumiał, co robi, zdążył cały zlać się potem. Najzwyczajniej w świecie fantazjował sobie o nagim mężczyźnie. Karygodny wybryk! Potępił się w myślach - za to zachowanie, powinno go czekać niechybne seppuku.

Groźba harakiri niewiele pomogła, bo coś wewnątrz niego natychmiast zawrzało, gdy tylko usłyszał przytłumiony odgłos, który mimowolnie wyrwał się z ust Kondou. Ów odgłos sugerował, że to, co formalnie stanowiło nieszczęsny incydent, nieformalnie zamieniło się w przyjemne doznanie. A może Toushirou tylko się przesłyszał?

Przez moment rozważał, czy spojrzeć za siebie. Kiedy chciał to zrobić, pomruk się powtórzył. Zawstydzony, skamieniał w bezruchu. Słyszał, jak zaczyna drgać drewniana deska.

Chwilę później Kondou westchnął na znak ulgi.

- Wreszcie wolny - stwierdził.

Ton tego stwierdzenia był co najmniej błogi.

Hijikata chętnie by pogratulował, nie był jednak pewien, czy już może patrzeć; z resztą, najpierw musiał sam ochłonąć z wrażeń.

Nagle, tuż przy uchu poczuł ciepły oddech. Znów cały zesztywniał. Jego dowódca stał za nim.

- Toushi... - Kondou szepnął miękko. Tylko on tak czule zdrabniał imię Hijikaty. Teraz, kiedy mówił przyciszonym głosem, pojedyncze słowo przyprawiało Toushirou o dreszcze - Wielkie dzięki - skończył.

- Polecam się na przyszłość - odparł Hijikata, ciut oszołomiony.

Ta odpowiedź była pierwszą, która przyszła mu do głowy; gdy umysł miał zajęty zupełnie czym innym - mianowicie myśleniem, jak można by ukryć czerwony strumyczek krwi cieknącej z nosa.


End file.
